


Lonely Tech 2.0

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reboot Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Kylo works for First Order large manufacturing company. All he does is work from home creating various product, a very isolated job. With business booming all product makers are sent and android to help assist in mass production. Perhaps Kylo's new assistant can give him company and then some.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you played, seen, or heard of Detroit Become Human it's kinda like that with androids breaking their programming.

Order _TROS-122020_

_Issue: Battery replacement for phone_

_Due date: Have done by Saturday_

_Payment for repair and shipment: $150 plus tax_

_Total: $255_

_Accept: Y/N_

Kylo yawned clicking the yes option. Another day or maybe night for Kylo and his work. It wasn't a bad job by no means. He's very hands on person and fixing and creating things is a nice hobby of his. Getting paid for said hobby and doing it in comfort of one's own home is a plus. He's been doing this for almost 2 years and it just feels _empty._ Human interaction was never mixed well with Kylo but he still engaged. However, when moved from his parents to live in his own home he slowly keep to himself. Working for First Order Inc brought a lot of perks i.e various equipment of work and basic needs. Instead of going for his morning jogs outside he ordered excise equipment. Shopping for food and clothes just became another click on the computer. Usually he make small talk with the delivery person that day but even that stopped. One knock on door and all Kylo saw was his goods on doormat. Kylo looked up seeing his house phone ring. He's nearly gone mute and didn't want hear his voice if it was even there at that point. He just stare waiting for whomever was calling to give up. He was thankful not recording his " call back" message and let the system do it for him.

" _Hi Ben it's your parents just checking to see how you're doing."_

_" You missed Christmas again-"_

_" Han! What your father is **trying** to say is thank you for the gifts along with our birthday presents. It was very sweet of you."_

_" And knowing your still alive-"_

_" Han Solo! Ignore him hun. Anyway just checking on you and remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call or send us a letter or two."_

_" Just keep in touch with us kid, we love you. Solos out."_

The call ended and Kylo gave a sad smile. There's a lot he wants to see but too embarrassed to mention to them. What they have at moment is good enough. It’s way better than when he used to live with them.  
  


A ping went off on Kylo’s computer. He received a new email from the company and update matter of fact. The subject read new partnership and in the attachment there was a video. Adjusting his seat, Kylo click the video to see what the big news was all about.

 _"Great news fellow First Order workers and makers! Thanks to you quality and quantity in product making we are please to announce to give you a helping hand! Introducing StormTroopers. These custom made androids will give you extra hands you need in make sure you work is in tip top shape and our clients are happy! Filling out a quick survey we will send you your custom made android best suited into making you job easier and better than ever! Free of charge of course because are staff matters. Better efficiency makes excellent quality! Now you may be questioning if you need androids. Well a quick solution is doing our 2 week trial! During or after the trial you free to swap out or return them altogether! Start now today! And thank you for working with First Order Inc!_ "

The video ended and Kylo saw the survey link flashing before him, just begging for a click. Due to boredom and maybe a small dose of curiosity Kylo clicked the link. The questions were like any other survey. The ones asking what kind of monster are you or what your dream home could be like. It was pretty straight forward and took almost 5 minutes to complete. Once done a pop up box appeared thanking him and that his new helping friend will be at his doorstep within 2 days. _Friend?_ Kylo read the line few times. Are androids capable being friends? How exactly will they act? So many questions arose in his head. Kylo gasped, he needed to clean his home! Can't have his new ~~friend~~ coworker being surrounded by clutter and judge him for other things. It's been long time but Kylo couldn't wait to meet someone new and interact for once in who knows how long.

_This will be good. For both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think?  
> All feedback is welcomed


	2. FN-2187

Kylo paced the room trying not to bite his lip for third time. Today was the day and the tracking number said it’ll be here in 10 minutes. He refreshed it and everything! Kylo stopped seeing he was in front of the guest room aka the android’s new room.

_Do androids even sleep?_

_Do they even need a room? Let alone one that looks like space!_

_What if they don’t like it at all???_

_Do they do anything once work is done_

Kylo’s panicked ceased when the doorbell rang. Kylo rushed to the mirror making sure he looked decent. He cleared his throat preparing himself to speak. Taking a deep breath, Kylo opened the door and gave, he hoped, a friendly smile.

” You Kylo Ren?” The delivery man asked with monotone voice. Kylo nodded not finding his voice just yet unsurprisingly. “ Work ID?” The man asked checking his watch. Kylo fishes his ID card out his pocket handing it to the delivery man. The man keyed in Kylo’s worker ID into the small tablet. “ Sign here.” The man shoved the tablet into Kylo’s chest and grabbed the large wooden box pulling it inside. The box was glossy white and hand the First Order logo on it. “ Enjoy you robot- What now?” The man looked at Kylo’s hand on his shoulder. ” Um...A-Aren’t you gonna put it together?” Kylo asked looking confused mainly at himself surprised how deep his voice was. The delivery man rolled his eyes, “ All introductions are inside the box along with a how to booklet. Now can you let go I have deliver 10 more of these things.” Kylo nodded handing the man a 20 dollar tip for the trouble.

Kylo stared at the box for solid five minutes before finally opening it. He gasped seeing a body with black tanktop and black pants. Dark brown skin, nicely cut hair, good built shape. There was a mark on the android's left arm almost like a tattoo. _Fn-2187_. Kylo found the booklet in the box too. Skimming through ignoring the few pages of the company and why make androids to begin with. Kylo found the on-switch process: " Just say _Jakku_?" FN's eyes opened a bright blue flashed before his eyes changed to brown.

" Hello. I'm FN-2187. It's nice to meet you Kylo Ren." Kylo was in awe, he knew his name...of course he did he's custom made after all. " N-nice to meet you. Oh you can come out the box." FN face was blank as he walked out the box, it felt unnatural even for robot standards. Kylo dusted off the white foam balls off FN's clothes.

" What is the first assignment, Kylo Ren?"

" Oh I was gonna show you around first-Kylo is fine."

" Is my first assignment examining the area for a more efficient work flow, Kylo?"

Kylo rubbed his neck he didn't expect FN to be this _straight forward_. " I-just follow me okay and feel free to ask any questions FN- hmm Finn you're new name is Finn. Does that sound good to you?" Kylo asked hoping Finn like the new name way better than some processing number. " Finn. If you like to call me Finn then that shall be my name." Finn said with flat tone and accepting it as just another order. " Well off to the tour." 

It was _interesting_. Kylo hasn't talked this much in a long time he's actually grown use to his voice. They started with the kitchen but Finn quickly told him he required no food and that his body had a life-saving battery. Kylo noted that scratching off the plan to cook for two. Next was the bedrooms, Kylo's was right across from Finn's. "Do you sleep?" kylo asked watching Finn observe his new room. He was intrigued by the plasma ball lamp. " I do not _need_ sleep. However sleep preserve my battery allowing it to recharge." Finn said tapping the ball his eyes widen for a short second seeing the electricity followed where he's fingers pressed. Kylo smiled knowing for sure he's going to enjoy the company. " Okay last stop is the work area." Finn focused his attention back on Kylo, " Is that where my real assignments will be?" Kylo nodded but also shook his head. Finn seemed to believe his only job was to work and sleep and work again. 

" Well yes but that's only when I'm working."

" Would you like me to finish projects you started on? New ones even."

" No you'll work when I work, it's fine."

" That's not very productive. You'll get product done and shipped much faster if I handle ones you didn't finish along with upcoming orders."

" We can...do it my way first. And if it's too much then we'll do it you're way."

" If that's what you wish, Kylo. May I ask you something else, Kylo?"

" Yeah go ahead."

" What am I suppose to do if you're not working and I'm not suppose to work when you aren't?"

" Easy you'll hang out with me....like friends it'll be fun."

" Friends and fun?"

Kylo frown biting his lip. Things weren't going how he expected but it'll be fine. " Yeah I'll show you after work."

_baby steps Kylo. We'll get there soon enough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is Finn's pov I'm sure there's a lot going on him that mind of his :3


	3. Smile

Things were _strange_ for Finn. He followed orders just fine but he felt he could be doing more but Kylo insisted he didn’t. _Such an odd request_. Finn thought but Kylo seemed pleased with him nonetheless. The things Kylo did for Finn was also _odd_. 

" Are you about to cook?"

" Yeah. Just eggs and bacon nothing special."

" I can cook it for you."

" You could-but how about you help me instead? I'll do bacon and you'll do the eggs."

" If that's what you wish."

Took some getting use to but Finn _enjoyed_ it he liked the smell of food too. Nearly all orders were made and shipped off quicker than Kylo expected. There wasn't even any new orders to fulfill at that. " Is there anything you need me to do, Kylo?" Finn asked watching him watch TV on the couch. " You can relax watch TV with me or read a book if you want." Finn frowned all information was stored in his database. Now it didn't hurt to gather more information of course. " Is that my new assignment?"Kylo sighed getting up and turning the tv off. Finn was puzzled it seemed he caused some discomfort. " Hey it's not even dark yet want go to the museum?" Kylo asked already grabbing his hoodie throwing it on. Finn tilted his head curious. " What for?" He asked following Kylo as he gathered his other belongings. " There's a space exhibit and it'll be gone soon. Plus fresh air never hurt anybody." Kylo chuckled to himself as if there was a joke Finn didn't quit understand just yet. " But _why_ are we going?" Finn asked again still not getting the purpose. Kylo looked at him giving a faint smile and taking the android's hand.

" No reason just an excuse for us to hang out together."

_Hang out together? Not the answer I was looking for..._

***

The museum surprisingly wasn't crowded. 20 families at best and around 15 people that had headphones on most likely listening to auto tour. Something Finn didn't need and from Kylo's expression he seemed relived about it. The space exhibit was _fascinating._ All information was something Finn already knew but how it was displayed it was _refreshing_. The massive models and replicates caught Finn's eyes the most. There was a space suit around same height as him. Finn looked at his face reflecting off it ad was confused. " Kylo?" Kylo was watching a screen about solar eclipses. " What's up?" He asked walking towards Finn. " I think the reflection on the helmet is an illusion." Kylo arched his eyebrow not sure what the android meant. Finn frowned seeing some kids running by to play with the buttons.

" That. I saw that."

" You saw kids?"

" No. That expression on their face?"

" Yes. Expect I was doing it."

kylo looked at him processing it all and it clicked. " Oh! Finn *laughs* you were smiling!" Kylo said trying to contain his laughter. " Finn touched his mouth, he was smiling now.

" Androids....don't smile...."

" But you do."

" I'm defected aren't I?"

" W-what no! You just experience an emotion, a good one!"

" But _why_?"

These _emotions_ aren't meant for androids, he wasn't program for this and yet-" What did you like about the muesum?" Kylo asked something Finn was thankful for. " It's very knowledgeable. Great source that's now been added to my data." Finn asked without skipping a beat. " Okay....what was your favorite part?" Finn opened his mouth and paused, this one required deeper analysis.

" The displays. Not just the ones you look at but can also touch. I liked the giant ball with the electricity. It's like the one in my room but bigger!"

" Finn."

" Yes? Do you wish me to stop?'

" Not at all. You were doing it again. Smiling."

Finn's eyes flashed blue again and he touched his mouth looking back into the helmet. He was smiling and Kylo was smiling too. " You were having fun and I think space makes you happy." Kylo added, Finn smiled again getting use to the feeling. " I...like this. May I do it again?" Kylo laughed wrapping his arm around Finn's shoulder. " Not really an on and off switch thing. You just do it when it feels right to you." Finn nodded feeling his smile soften.

" Come on there's one more thing we can do before place closes."

***

Finn sat on his bed _thinking_. Today was _nice_ , he had a great time. He had _fun_ looking at everything at the museum. _Hanging out_ with Kylo was _pleasant._ Finn was starting to understand what Kylo meant it was strange and at times confusing but he was enjoying himself. _But androids aren't suppose to act like this_... Finn looked at the photo in his hand. Him and Kylo took it together in a photo booth, both smiling surrounded by the solar system. Finn touched the photo placing it back on his nightstand.

_Androids aren't suppose to act like this....but I do....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations your android learned a new emotion :D


	4. Kiss

Kylo was really enjoying Finn’s company. The Android was learning so many things and Kylo was learning right along with him. He discovered Finn liking some things and disliking others. Besides anything space related, Finn taken a liking to anything that glows. Now there’s a lava lamp in the bedroom. Finn also grown accustom to baking. Each morning Kylo would wake up to smell of fresh muffins or cookies for later. Sometimes he help but Finn said he prefer doing it on his own. Kylo was proud Finn gained a hobby and started learning how be independent, _sorta_. Finn began finding things he dislike, like white noise. Apparently it's like nails on chalkboard for androids. Kylo also discovered Finn's #1 dislike.

" Sand."

" Yup."

" Why must this order contain sand..."

" Well balloons filled with sand make great stress balls."

" But if it pops it'll get everywhere and everything."

" *chuckles* I can do this by myself if you-"

" No my assignment is to assist you...however could I assist you from the side?"

" Sounds like great idea buddy."

Kylo shouldn't laugh Finn hates sand but the first project they hand involving the materiel did get in fact get **_everywhere._** " Kylo may I suggest something?" Kylo mumbled a yes grabbing the box cutter. When Kylo worked he kinda just gets _lost_ in it. Finn was saying something but he couldn't make out- " Kylo you're bleeding." Kylo looked at his hand seeing red pouring out. " **Ow**." _He was probably warning me about this._ Finn grabbed his hand bringing him to the sink. " First aid kit?" Kylo pointed to the cabinet using his uncut hand. " Finn you don't have to call 911 by the way!" Kylo shouted as he turned off the water. " I know. All androids came with first aid and medical programming." Finn said grabbing Kylo's hand making sure the cut wasn't too deep, thankfully it wasn't. " Of course if you were to say bump your head and become comatose my programming would have sent a distress call." Finn smiled putting some ointment on the cut, Kylo let out a silent hiss at the sting. A band aid was placed on it after.

" There all better. The cut should heal within 3 days. Do you need anything else for the pain?"

" A kiss would be nice."

Kylo jokingly teased what he wasn't expecting was Finn to actually kiss his hand. " Better?" Kylo stared at him in disbelief. _He kissed...my hand._ " Kylo you're face is turning pink." Finn placed his hand on Kylo's face humming. " You are not running a fever should I call 911?" Kylo shook himself out his daze, shaking his head.

" No you don't have to do that I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes! T-thank you."

Kylo kissed Finn's cheek and quickly left the room regretting he just did that. All the while the android touched his cheek surprised by the contact. 

***

Kylo stayed in his room for rest of the day avoiding Finn. He would come asking if he needed anything or what he preferred having for dinner. Kylo replied with a quick: no thank you, I'm okay, doesn't matter what you make. Finn of course followed with are you okay and are you sure which Kylo snapped with a rest and a soft just need a nap. The android said nothing leaving Kylo be. 

_Stupid Ben why did you do that!? Finn doesn't even like you that way_

_M-maybe he does! I mean we're still friends right?_

_Ben please, you couldn't keep human friends what makes you think you can have an android as one?_

Kylo buried his face into his pillow trying block out his on thoughts. His cell phone rang, thank god, stopping it all. Looking at it, the caller was from work he quickly answered before it could go to voicemail.

" H-Hello?"

" Hi is this Kylo Ren? I'm Sharon on of representatives for First Order Inc! How are you this evening?"

" I'm fi-"

" That's great! Well I'm calling because you received an android, FN-2187 correct? By the way to call may be recorded for company usage and research!"

" Yes-yes why-"

" As you know we have a 2 week trial and you're trial is almost up can I ask you few questions before proceeding?"

" ....sure."

" Very good! First how are you liking the company so far?"

" It's great but what does-"

" Great news to hear! As I mention your feedback is most important just like our customers! Second question how is your new android, FN-2187?"

Kylo thought of the question. There was so much to say about Finn he didn't know where to begin.

" Finn-FN is wonderful. Best thing that's every happen to me. I'm so glad I meet someone like-"

" Oh that's good to know! Now has FN-2187 acted **_different_ **or **_performed_** unusual behavior within the 2 weeks?

Kylo was puzzled at the question, _Androids....don't smile.... I'm defected aren't I?_ Finn has been going against his programming whether he's aware or not. And Kylo felt bad knowing that but feared what could happen to Finn if the company knew.

" N-No he's functioning just fine but what-"

" Excellent! So you wish to keep you current android correct?"

" Yes I want to keep him!"

" Very good well thank you for your time and before the call ends would you-"

" What would happen to FN if I did wanted to give him back?'

There was a long pause on the other line, too quiet for Kylo's comfort.

" So you do wish to swap androids?"

" N-No I'm- just curious that's all. Still keeping him. Sorry this system is just so new you know?"

" Oh yes of course totally understandable! Well if you were to send back you android you course have the option to get a new one or stop all together!"

" But what would happen to FN?"

" FN-2187 would be tested and evaluated to make sure there are no errors or defects in it's system."

" And afterwards-"

" Well that's all time we have. Thank you so much Kylo Ren for your time and please do a survey if you have the time! Once again thank you for working with First Order Inc!"

The line ended and Kylo sighed dropping his phone on his pillow. There was nothing wrong with Finn but why did that call make him so uneasy. " Kylo?" There was a soft knock on his door, Kylo got up to answer. " Did I interrupt your nap?" Kylo gave a soft smile, Finn was perfectly fine. " Not at all. Feel well rested actually and hungry." Finn smiled as his eyes flashed blue. " That's good. I found this recipe in one of your magazines chili and cheese balls I think you'll like it." Finn said with a good amount of pride in his voice. The food didn't sound too appealing but if Finn made it Kylo knew it be a 5-star meal. " You're the best Finn thank you." Kylo was going to kiss Finn but stopped reconsidering. Instead he ruffed the android's hair and headed to the kitchen.

_Finn is a good android and wonderful friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen recorded calls that sound "human" but you know 100% is a robot gives me anxiety especially ones that reply as if you didn't say no or are trolling them. Those things are demons man


	5. Hugs

Kylo was quiet and Finn was unsure if that was a good or bad thing. He _looks_ fine but earlier he didn't leave his room. Seem he didn’t want to talk to him at all... ” How’s your hand? Does the band aid need to be changed at all?” Kylo ate spoonful of chili humming. “ It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt at all.” Kylo replies taking another bite. “ Do you like the chili?” Kylo smiles showing his bowl was empty. Finn smiled making a saving the recipe in his memory to make later. Not paying attention Kylo placed his bowl in his sink almost ready to head back to his room. " Kylo?" He stopped looking at the android for a moment, " Yeah?" Finn looked at the table nearly frozen.

" Finn? What's wrong?"

" I wanted you to know that I _like_ \- no enjoy being here. Working with you. You're a good friend."

Kylo looked at Finn, eyes widen. Finn frowned, _maybe I said the wrong thing. I'm being def-_ Large arms wrapped around Finn, Kylo's face was buried in the android's neck, he heard sniffling. " Kylo are you sick? Do you need medicine?" Kylo chuckled moving his head he was crying. " Are you sad? Did I upset you? I'm sorry...." Kylo started laughing as more tears rolled down his face. Now Finn was confused at Kylo's reaction, perhaps he really is sick. Finn awkwardly hugged Kylo back hoping that'll ease him.

" Oh Finn. You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much."

" You are welcome. Does that mean you are not sick?"

" No silly I'm just really happy."

" I see. So crying is considered being happy?"

Kylo wiped his face sniffling, " Sometimes, but mostly when people cry they're sad." Finn thought it over understanding the emotion sorta. " So what is this you're doing to me now?" Kylo removed himself clearing his throat, Finn swore Kylo was sick but decided not pester him about it. " I um was hugging you. And you hugged me back...friends do that...it's a nice gesture." Finn smiled that proved Kylo did in fact like being his friend. " Can we hug all of the time?" He asked opening his arms. Kylo smiled embracing Finn's hug. " I don't see why we can't." Finn hummed liking the comfort it made him feel _warm_ inside. These gestures seem to make people feel good. " Can we kiss more then as well?" Kylo broke into a coughing fit at the question turning a bright pink. Finn touched his forehead making sure Kylo was well. _Maybe I should call for a nurse._

" Finn y-you know what kissing is right?"

" Yes. You kiss via the mouth or more specifically the lips to display love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting."

Kylo's shade of pink didn't go anywhere and now was avoiding eye contact with the android. " Is this subject making you uncomfortable?" Kylo shook his head and took a deep breath. " We can kiss, friends do that...are you okay with this? I don't want do something you're not comfortable with." Finn was surprised, yes he's doing this because he appears Kylo likes it but asking him also...." So it's not a bad thing if I like it too?" Kylo took Finn's hand and gently kissed it. " If you like it then I like it." Finn smiled and slowly kissed Kylo. " Good?" Kylo nodded awestruck. " T-thank you. I-I going to bed now goodnight!" Kylo kissed Finn back and ran straight to his bedroom. 

_People are such strange things..._

***

Finn was defected he knew it. Hearing the call between the company and Kylo confirmed it. He wasn't meant to feel this way at all. _But why do I love it so much? Why do I love Kylo....is it even love? Does he even love me...._ Finn sighed staring at his lava lamp. Watching the odd liquid move up and down strangely. That's how Finn felt all his _feelings_ floating aimlessly yet with _life_ all at once. He's been having these _visions_ in his sleep, dreams Kylo called it once. All about him and Kylo being together. Finn looked away from the lamp. He hated having such thoughts because he's not suppose to. Kylo should have turned him in yet he didn't want to burden him.

_Perhaps_ _I should turn myself in..._

Finn buried himself within his bedding overwhelmed by it all. 

_I'm not sure what to do. I wasn't programmed for this but is that really a bad thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn: *windows reboot noise* what is all this????
> 
> He's little confuse but he want do anything crazy :^D


	6. Friend(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll see new characters soon ;)

Kylo got up extra earlier to take a cold shower. He was little ashamed to have a _not so clean_ dream last night. Finn kissing and hugging him wasn't something he expected but was very grateful to receive it. He wondered if Finn understood they were friends then maybe...” No that won’t work.” He mumbled, what if Finn didn’t want to be his boyfriend? _What if he doesn’t like me in generally- no he likes you but as a friend that’s good enough...right?_ Kylo left the bathroom with towel wrapped around him. He paused feeling something was missing. Peaking into the kitchen it was empty. Kylo frowned looking at the clock.

“ 7:15....Finn would’ve started on breakfast by now.”

Kylo walked to Finn’s door and lightly knocks. “ Morning Finn,you awake?”Kylo waited hoping to hear a sound but nothing. “ Finn?” He opened the door and his chest tighten seeing the room empty. “ FINN!” Kylo searched the house in hopes Finn was hiding somewhere, sadly no signs of him. Kylo checked the front door and froze seeing it was unlocked.

_He wouldn’t- But why would he!?_

Kylo ran back to Finn’s room checking the room for a note or some letter still nothing. “ DAMN IT!” Kylo didn’t know what to do. There’s wasn’t any find your lost android app or tracker! He couldn’t call the company because they’ll take Finn for sure. Kylo rushed to his room throwing on some clothes he’ll find Finn. _Maybe he just got lost or wanted air._ Kylo tried keep himself optimistic. He left a note on door just in case Finn came back and that he’ll call if he was home.

***

  
Finn roamed the streets caught in his thoughts. He needed to be out the house to really _think_. It wasn't that Kylo was a _distraction_ and by no means is this Kylo's fault. Finn just needed to know if he was truly malfunctioning. _There's a cause for all this I know_ -" GET OUT THE WAY!" Finn was nearly thrown into a brush, loud honking drove by him angrily. " Are you okay?" Finn got up seeing a girl panting. " I'm fine. Why did you push me?" The girl looked at Finn angrily, " You almost got hit by at truck!?" Finn noticed the girl had an accent, British no doubt. Girl also had her hair tied into three buns on back. Her clothes were off colored white and her boots were muddy. " Miss are you homeless?" The girl was taken about at the question and then she growled becoming angrier. _This girl is terrifying._

" I'M NOT HOMELESS I'M-It's-it's none of your business! All I wanted was a thank you not this! What's matter with you!?"

The girl kept ranting and Finn felt _upset_ but not like how the girl felt. _I found my answer...I am broken...I'm no longer a functioning android._ " Hey-hey don't cry. I'm sorry to yell you're probably having a bad day." The girl said with sympathy in her voice. Finn wiped his face seeing his hand was wet. In fact his face didn't stop leaking.

" I'm leaking...."

" If that's what you call crying, then yes?"

" I do not feel happy..."

" Umm it would appear so. Hey do you need someone to talk to? Professionally?"

Finn looked at the girl perhaps she could help him. Finn smiled taking her hand and began walking. " H-Hey you don't have to hold my hand! Let go I don't even know you!" She shouted, Finn stopped to look at her. " I'm sorry. My name is FN-2187 but my friend calls me Finn." The girl arched her eyebrow pulling her hand towards her chest. " I'm Rey-Finn are you an android?" Finn smiled nodding he knew she can help her.

" Where's your _friend?"_

" Oh he's at home most likely still sleeping. He was really tired last night."

Rey looked at Finn and took a step back. " In fact he might still be sleeping. But it's okay he'll wake up knowing I'll be fixed and good as new!" Rey gave an uneasy smile taking yet another step back. Finn took one forward not sure why she was doing that. Rey pulled out a dull knife pointing it at Finn.

" BACK OFF YOU! I RATHER DIE ON STREETS THAN BY A KILLER ROBOT!"

Finn eyes flashed blue surprised from the outburst. Rey screamed and charged at Finn. He dodged with blank face not sure why Rey was acting like this. _I'm not a killer? And why would someone preferring dying on the street? That seems uncomfortable._ " UHGG STOP MOVING YOU!" Finn stopped and the knife cut bit of his shirt and knife blade itself broke. Rey gasped looking at Finn who's eyes were still flashing blue. Rey dropped the broken knife and went to her knees, eyes closed tightly.

" I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Oh god I'm sorry I ran away from home!"

" Would you like me to fix your knife?"

Rey opened her eyes seeing Finn was holding the broken knife in his hands. " I'm sorry I broke it." Rey looked at the knife and back at Finn his eyes were back to being brown. Rey started laughing and now Finn was one backing up. _Why are humans so strange?_ " Are you okay?" Rey continued laughing, harder in fact tears were rolling down her face. " Are you sad or happy? Should I call 911 for you?" Rey shook her head wiping her face.

" I'm fine Finn! *giggles* I- look what just happen let's forget it happen."

" Is that a yes to calling 911? They can help with memory loss."

" No Finn I'm saying me yelling at you earlier forget that happen. How about we find your friend?"

" Oh I can't do that just yet."

" Why not?"

" Because I need get fix first."

".... _why?_ "

" It's hard to explain but androids shouldn't be having these types of emotions. So I'm going to the company so I can be fixed."

Rey frowned taking Finn's hand. " How do you know they'll fix you?" Finn was puzzled at the question. " Kylo wants me so they'll give me back to him once I'm good as new." Rey looked at Finn sadly but he didn't understand why.

" Finn do you have money on you?"

" I do! Kylo gave it to me! I don't need it but he said it was a tip for helping him work."

" Let's make a deal you buy me some food and I can take you to the shop."

" The First Order you mean."

" Yes that-do we have a deal?"

Rey stuck out her hand and Finn looked at it waiting for something to appear. " Just shake it Finn." Rey sighed, Finn shook her hand smiling.

" Great it's a deal there's this burger shop everyone says is the best so let's go there!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn may not know how handle his new emotions just yet but hey he made a new friend and she is F E R A L


	7. Not a chapter

Hey guys I was working on new chapter that would be posted today but _stuff_ happen putting me in a sour mood so I'm gonna put this fic on short hiatus 

I have been pumping out these fics daily which is great for me writing wise but sadly that leads to quicker burn out.

The real challenge is making sure I don't just leave this fic unfinished for months on end _like the others,,,_

But yeah I'll work on chapter bit by bit

thanks for reading and understanding

-skip


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that short hiatus :D

Kylo searched everywhere but still no Finn. He checked the museum and all stores near it asking anyone if they seen him but all received was no. Sighing, Kylo went back home to regroup maybe even call the company. Kylo entered his room heading to his bed. He didn’t noticed a girl wearing his shirt and Finn passing her a plate of cookies.

_Wait._

Kylo left his room seeing Finn siting on couch talking to the girl.

“ Oh hey you’re Kylo. Finn said I could use your shirt since I took a shower and all that.”

” Kylo meet my new friend Rey! She likes to eat a lot!”

Kylo blinked for a moment. He searched for Finn for nearly 2 hours and here he is at home with a girl nonetheless. He was worried sick! And Finn’s just sitting there as if there’s nothing wrong!

” Finn can I talk to you?”

” Yes what would you like to talk about?”

” No I meant in private. Just me and you.”

” Oh. Well what about Rey-“

Kylo grabbed Finn’s had taking him to his room. Kylo closed the door making sure their _guest_ won’t hear them. He places both hands above Finn nearly pinning him to the wall to be sure he doesn’t leave. “ Where were you?” Kylo whispered, his hair was covering his face. “ Well I went outside to get fix.” Kylo bit his lip trying not to growl. “ Fix what?” He mumbled to mask his anger. “ Fix myself. You like me despite myself being broken so I went out to get myself fix.” Finn said matter of fact. Kylo’s body tensed up, “ W-why do you think that?” Kylo whispered again lifting his arms down.

” Androids aren’t suppose to cry. Or have dreams about others let alone being with them. You’re so nice to me...and you deserve the best. I can be better and the company could help that. I like you Kylo....surely you don't want a friend that's not a proper one."

Kylo backed up sitting on his bed. _Did I make him think this? Am I the reason...maybe I should take him to the company if he's in this much confusion_. " However." Kylo's face was cupped by Finn flash of blue meant with Kylo's brown eyes. " Rey told me what I'm experiencing is very _human_ and that I'm not _broken_. Finn placed his hand on Kylo's heart and Kylo's hand on his.

" I was programmed to work for you but what I got was so much more. I learned how be happy, have hobbies, make friends, becoming YOUR friend. I think I became better than ever. And I'm still confused but I'm learning! You'll learn with me right? We can still be friends despite me being flawed..."

Kylo smiled pulling Finn into a hug kissing the android's temple. " Finn you have no idea how much you helped me and I'm gonna show you that every step of the way!" Kylo hugged Finn tighter and peppered kisses all around his face actually earning a giggle from the android. " Can Rey join us? She helped me and all I had do was buy her burgers." Kylo snorted giving Finn one more kiss on the cheek.

" Guess I should introduce myself to her."

" I think you'll like her!"

***

Rey is an interesting girl. She run away from home due to very neglectful parents, tried to fight Finn and didn't succeed, befriended the android afterwards. Kylo wanted show he's thanks letting her stay night and use his clothes while hers got wash. Now she's their official roommate. 

" I-I can live with you???"

" Only for you to get back on your feet."

" Oh you'll love what I have planned for breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow."

" But there's only two rooms. Do I sleep on the couch?"

" N-No you'll sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

" I was thinking it'll be more logical for me to sleep in your room Kylo. You bed is big enough for two. Rey you can have my room."

" Now hold on-"

" Deal! So what's on breakfast menu tomorrow?"

In theory, Kylo loved the idea Finn will be in his room but also he doesn't want Finn being kicked out his own bed. " I can pay rent. Or very least help with your stuff. I'm very good at tinkering." Rey said already sensing there'll be debates about their sleeping arrangements. " I'm fine with it." Finn said smiling. Six hands are always better than two after all. " If it's fine with both of you, especially you Finn, it's fine with me." Kylo was squished into a group hug as Finn and Rey talked about all things the _three_ of them could do together. He loved seeing Finn happy with the new changes but why did Kylo feel so...

" Can't sleep?"

Kylo said nothing keeping his back towards Finn. " Rey is quit the snorer." Kylo hummed still not saying a word. " I think she likes my room a lot." Kylo nodded, _come on say something anything._ " You know I had a dream of us sharing a room before." Kylo finally turned around to face Finn. " O-oh yeah? What were we doing...?" Kylo almost screamed when Finn scooted next to him, cuddling against his chest. " Just this." Kylo slowly placed his hand on Finn's shoulder. _This is fine, very nice even._

" Finn I-"

" Yes, Kylo?"

" I-....nothing good night." 

Kylo turned his head forcing his eyes closed. " Good night Kylo, sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes friends can between an introvert, an android, and a girl that's ran away from home ( btw she's 19 in this fic) 
> 
> And Kylo is totally not jealous about the new addition lol


	9. Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying something a bit different :3

Rey liked her new home or is that getting little to ahead of herself? Official home or not it was 10 times better than her old one. Rey was used to taking care of herself every since she was a little girl. Her parents would feed her, _just enough,_ and cloth her, _just enough._ Actual love and nourishment was nonexistent with her parents. So day she finally turned 18 she took what little money she was able to save without her parents spending it drinks and never looked back. For whole year she's meet some rather _quirky_ people some even teaching her a few defensive tips along the way. However living with Kylo and Finn was so different and she loved every second of it. She wasn't use to people actually giving her a bed instead of the couch or even the floor. Fresh hot meals daily was a nice bonus in her eyes. Sometimes she barley sleep thinking it was all a dream and she'll wake back up in the junkyard or worst. She'd laugh it off later knowing she's still in the comfy galaxy like bed and her new android friend tells her breakfast is ready. 

" I've never seen anyone consume so much food at once..."

" Isn't it amazing? Rey tell Kylo how you won that t-shirt at the burger diner!"

Rey burped eating her forth stack of pancakes and poured the remaining bottle of orange juice in her glass. " It was nothing. They said monster burger but it was average to me. Plus beside the cool t-shirt I now eat whatever I want on menu free of charge FOR LIFE!" Rey exclaimed chowing down her stack of pancakes in an instant. " Hey Finn can I have few more?" Finn smiled getting up and turning on the stove. " You know Kylo always asked why I bought so much food despite me not requiring it and he never ate much. Glad to know it's not going to waste." Finn said pouring the remaining batter in the pan. Rey chuckled almost spitting out her juice. She saw Kylo giving an uneasy glance at her before looking away to stare at the cereal box next to him. Rey was intrigued by Kylo he seemed uncomfortable but she couldn't tell if it was cause of her or Finn.

_" You like Kylo?"_

_" Yes very much."_

_" Like like him?"_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Do you **love** him?'_

_" Oh!.....I don't know. We are friends and surely friends can love each other yes."_

_" Well duh. Love has different meanings after all. But when you're around Kylo how does he make **you** feel?"_

_" He...he makes me feel like I'm best thing ever. Which I am not. He buys me lot of stuff even though I didn't ask for it. He lets me go to the museum, try the food I make. He even lets me hug and kiss him and I do same thing back. So I guess yes I do love him."_

_" I see. You know I think he loves you back."_

_" He does?”_

_” Positive."_

_" How do you know?"_

_" Easy all that stuff you said he does well do it for him and he'll tell you how he feels in no time."_

_" That's great idea but not sure how I'll do it. Will you help me? We can make a another deal even!"_

Rey smiled who would of thought she'll get a home in exchange for playing wing-man for her oh-so-in-love housemates.

” We should go to the mall today?”

” The mall?”

” Why.”

” Because it’s fun and I need some new clothes. Which of course I’ll pay you back for!”

” That sounds fun, right Kylo?”

” I don’t-“

” It’s not just for me it’s for all of us! I’m sure you’ll find some nice things too! Don’t you agree Finn?”

” Rey makes a great point.”

” .....fine....”

***

Operation: Get your new friends to confess their love for each other was a go. But it was rather difficult. Between Finn...we’ll being Finn and Kylo being...Rey wasn’t sure what his deal was but all they needed was push in the right direction. Rey tried at least, man did she try. From pet shop to toy store her and Finn were having fun but Kylo. He remained distant sometimes waiting outside the store unless Finn **really** wanted to show him something. Only store three walked in together was Hot Topic and Rey discovered some rather interesting things about him.

" You're a goth?"

" Kinda..."

" What's a goth?"

" Someone's that gloomy and likes dark stuff and wears black all the time."

" Oh Kylo you like wearing black! It explains so much about you."

" It does, doesn't it? Finn let's get something for him!"

" I agree-Kylo where are you going?"

" I'll just wait for you two outside..."

Rey pouted, she was getting nowhere and Finn didn't seem to notice Kylo's sour attitude. _Desperate times call for desperate measures!_ " On second thought Finn let's go." Finn was confused sudden change. " But I think Kylo will like this hoodie." It was Darth Vader Hoodie but it's helmet was in shape of skull. " Hmm later. Come on there's a store you two HAVE to see!" Before Finn could object Rey dragged him out the store by the hand and grabbed Kylo's too. She ignored two asking where they were going and kept dragging them on.

" Okay we're here!"

" What is this..."

" And why does it look so....tropical?"

" It's beach store!"

Rey said proudly. Kylo looked at all the tacky Hawaiian shirts on display. " I'm not going in there." He growled taking a step back. " But it's so um festive and cool! Right Finn?" The android's eyes flash blue as he faked a smile shaking his head no. " Rey only dads that THINK their cool wear this crap." Rey glared at Kylo and then moved towards Finn whispering in his ear. " Oh I see. Kylo would it be _uncool_ of me to try on this one?" Finn pointed at a mannequin wearing a very bright yellow shirt with different prints you'll only on 90s bowling alley carpet. Kylo looked at Finn and back at the shirt.

" I suppose if you wore it, it'll look great."

" In that case Finn grab a shirt and try it on in dressing room. Kylo you go with him!"

Kylo looked at Rey eyes widen. " W-why? You go with him!" Rey shook her head folding her arms. " I'm a girl, besides you two are closer and know the other best." Finn nodded agreeing with her. Kylo huffed yanking the shirt off the hanger and headed to back towards the changing rooms. Soon as Finn and Kylo were inside Rey pulled a bobby-pin from her pocket and breaking the handle long enough before anyone could noticed. 

_Have fun you two~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes the most chaotic wing-man ever. She could start a business and make millions...to buy her food of course.


	10. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy double chapter B)

Kylo should've stayed home. It's not that he didn't like hanging out with Finn but with Rey....He left like third-wheel of their little friend circle. Finn was enjoying himself and Kylo didn't want to take that from him in the slightest. _I'm happy for him but yet I don't feel that way._ He didn't hate Rey, she's a very _interesting_ person it was just- _I'm not jealous....I'm not scared losing my friend....or maybe I am._ Kylo wanted to talk to Finn in private but never got the chance with Rey around. Maybe this was his chance. Being in a tacky shirt store wasn't ideal let alone being in a cramped dressing closet. But why a here? Kylo couldn't think and nearly bit his tongue off when Finn took off his shirt. He never realize how muscular the android was. Kylo cursed himself for not seeing Finn like this earlier. Kylo covered half his face in hopes Finn didn't see him blushing. Also seemed like android was talking to him.

" Did you grab a large by chance?"

"......huh?"

" Well this one is a medium and the other is extra large."

" O-oh. There button up shirts try the medium first."

Finn shrugged grabbing the smaller size first. He began buttoning it and Kylo looked down trying not to stare at how the shirt hugged tightly onto Finn. " Too tight. I'll try the extra large now. Will you help me get this off?" Kylo gulped and shakily started helping Finn undress. Finn went down as Kylo went up, their hands grazed each other making Kylo yelped pulling the shirt as buttons flew off. " Ah shit! I'm sorry! I'm pay for it-let-let me-" As Kylo bent down his face was in front of Finn's chest he shot up now in full panic mode. " I-I s-should probably go!" Before Kylo could reach for the door handle Finn grabbed it. Slowly, he placed Kylo's hand on his chest. " F-Finn?" Finn said nothing and placed his hand on Kylo's chest.

" You're heart is beating so fast...I don't have a heart but if I did...it feel like this when I'm around you."

Finn dropped his hand and looked away. Kylo saw the android's eyes flash _pink_ nearly white in fact. " Forgive me but I think I like you....like like y-" Kylo cupped Finn's face and kissed him passionately. Once realizing what he was doing he backed away and covered his face. " I didn't mean- _god damn it why did I do that!?_ " Finn chuckled moving Kylo's hands away. Getting on his tippy toes he kissed Kylo back lightly. Kylo's face was bright pink, " I love you!" Kylo blurted out and froze. Finn hugged Kylo listening to his heartbeat even faster. " I'm glad you feel the same way. We should really thank Rey for this." That snapped Kylo out his lovestruck daze. He started laughing he was a fool to not think this was her doing.

" Where you in on this?" 

" Only a little."

" Guess I owe you both huh?"

" I wouldn't mind the t-shirt even though it's not your taste."

" It looks cute on you and I'm sure Rey isn't picky on her reward."

" Triple sundae with extra whip cream and in a chocolate dipped waffle cup. She was very specific."

Kylo snorted at the comment he was now regretting missing out on Rey and Finn's little conversations together. Finn put back his shirt on and smiled knowing Kylo was staring. Kylo grabbed both shirts off the floor and turned the handle. Expect it didn't open. 

" Did she lock us in here?"

" I was not aware of that part of the plan..."

" That's fair. Um Hello! Door is jammed!"

Kylo jimmied the handle in hopes it would open. " Do you-" Kylo mumbled a no. He didn't doubt Finn's strength but last thing he wanted was paying even more store damages. _Then again_. Kylo quietly counted to 3 before his shoulder could hit the door he fell on the floor and was greeted by a smug Rey.

" You two love birds done?"

" I think so, Finn?"

" Oh yes! Your planned work although you didn't need to lock us in."

" Need girl time. So about that sundae."

***

Three chatted on way back home all carrying various bags, most being Rey's of course. Kylo stopped spotting a van along the driveway. " heh what's with the crappy van? Although inside looks cool. Nice gold dice." Kylo dropped his bags making both Finn and Rey jump. " Ben?" Two looked up seeing an elderly man and woman waiting by the door. They looked back at Kylo confused.

" Who's Ben?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate it when you confess to your new android boyfriend and then the fam show up as if their new-in-law signal went off lol
> 
> Gonna take another short break since work gonna be back to back :c


	11. Meet The Solos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay NOW I'm going take a break lol

Finn looked at Kylo still staring at the couple. " Kylo's whose-" Kylo walked to them, Finn stood their awkwardly unsure if he stay or follow him. The three were mumbling among themselves. " What are they saying?" Rey whispered before Finn could answer Kylo came back down picking up the bags he dropped. " Come on." He sighed, Rey and Finn glanced at each other and followed quietly.

It was quiet, too quiet for Finn's comfort. Him, Rey, and Kylo sat on the couch while the two strangers sat across from them using chairs from the kitchen. Not baring the silent anymore, Finn was the first to speak. " Does anyone want any juice-oh wait Rey drank it all....would anyone like some water?" Rey blushed knowing she felt bad drinking all the OJ. Kylo said nothing staring off into space. " I like some." The elderly woman said and quickly nudged the man next to her. " Ow-I mean I like some too um..." Finn took that as an indication the man didn't know him, which was fair because Finn didn't know them neither. 

" Oh I'm Fn-2187 but Kylo calls me Finn. I'm an android assigned to assist Kylo with his work."

" An android? That's fancy stuff guess you picked a good job honey. I'm Leia by the way, Ben's mother."

" Han Solo, the dad So 'ol Ben got himself an android. Guess you do everything huh, big deal?"

" No it's Finn."

" Dad, Finn is my coworker and roommate."

 _Just coworker and roommate?_ Finn got up and left the living room to fetch the water. He didn't even say they were friends which Finn knew they were _more_ than just friends. " Oh where are our manners. What's your name young lady?" Finn heard Leia ask Re. " O-Oh I'm Rey umm Rey Ridley. I'm Ben-I mean Kylo and Finn's new housemate." Rey explained with timidity in her voice.

" Well Miss Ridley you are a pretty penny. So you're Ben's girlfriend?"

" Han!"

" Dad!?"

" What? She's wearing one of those band shirts I just assume you two were dating."

Finn frowned at that. Kylo didn't hate Rey-if he did she wouldn't be living with them. But they _like like_ each other that way. But yet ~~Ben's~~ Kylo's parents just assumed. That wasn't fair, is it because he's an android they don't think he can love their son? ~~Why didn't they ask if him and Kylo liked each other that way? Which they do!~~

" Han could you not be so rude!"

" Leia I'm not being rude. Our son barley returns our calls and MIGHT I add it was your idea to visit him."

" You're embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend"

" Oh no we're not-"

" Rey's not my-"

Sound of broken glass was heard and everyone looked towards Finn. The android looked down seeing his hand wait from the water and fragments of glass were on the table. " Finn?" Kylo was first to get up and Finn panicked rushing to his room locking the door. " Finn!" Kylo knocked on the door, " Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _Yes I am._ Finn thought sinking to the floor. " Please leave me alone, _Ben_...."

***

Kylo saw red in Finn's eyes at least he thought he did. Didn't matter, Finn was clearly upset about what he wasn't sure. Kylo left him alone like he asked and went back to the living room. " Is you friend alright hun?" Leia asked with worry in her voice. " Yeah he's not going hay-wire is he?" Kylo glared at Han, " Don't fucking say that about him! Better yet you two just leave!" Kylo got up yelling shocking both Rey and Leia. Han however was un-phased by the outburst.

" Why are you mad at us? The thing just broke something and his eyes-"

" Mr.Solo with all do respect Finn isn't an _it_ he's our friend! And frankly it's rude to say such things about Kylo's boyfriend!"

Rey jumped in defending Kylo unaware she just said _**that**_ _._ Leia and Han stared at their son in shock. " Honey is that true?" Kylo sat back down on couch nodding his head. " He means the world to me so please don't say mean things about him..." Rey sat back down with him and mumbled a sorry. " Jeez kid I'm sorry. When your an-I mean Finn come out I owe him an apology." Han said rubbing back of his neck and Leia smiled at him.

" We're both sorry coming here with letting you know before hand."

" We got tired waiting for you to call or visit us."

" What your father is trying say is we missed you sweetie. And just wanted see for ourselves if everything was okay. Judging from your friend and boyfriend I say you're doing pretty well! Guess we'll come back later. Nice meeting you Rey and Ben do tell Finn we're sorry again!"

Kylo watched his parents heading towards the door and Rey elbowed him to do something.

" Mom, dad?" Two looked at him waiting. " Um what hotel are you staying at maybe tomorrow morning we can go out for breakfast, all of us."

" Marriott. One on 86th street."

" See you three tomorrow!"

Hand and Leia left, two watched making sure they got in car safety and left. Once down the street Kylo looked at Rey not sure what to do about Finn. " Talk to him. I'll...make dinner or something. Good luck!" Kylo hugged Rey as show of thanks. Walking back to his room, he softly knocked. " Finn? Hey my parents left...do you still want to be left alone?" There was no response so Kylo turned the handle surprised it was unlocked. Opening it, Finn was laying on bed curled up. " Mind if I join you?" Finn shrugged curling up even more. Kylo got on the bed laying next to him.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

".....not really."

" Okay whenever you're ready I'm right here."

" Thanks....."

Nothing else was said and Kylo laid there staring at the ceiling. Kylo felt cool hand touch his own. Kylo held it gently, they weren't talking but it was a good start. " I was upset and I'm sorry." Finn mumbled, Kylo could see from corner of his eye Finn was looking at the ceiling too. " Don't be....what were you upset about?" Kylo knew it was his parents they could be _bit much_. " You'll think I'm stupid if I see it...." Kylo turned on his side to face Finn. " No I won't! Tell me." Finn didn't look at Kylo just yet. " Promise you won't laugh? Kylo squeezed Finn's hand, " Promise." Finn finally faced Kylo making him smile.

" I was..... _jealous_...."

_That's it?_

" You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

" I'm not! Just cause I'm smiling doesn't mean I'm laughing! So...why were you jealous?"

" Because they thought you liked Rey more than me..."

 _Oh._ Kylo bit his lip, he didn't want to admit it but Finn needed to feel better. " It's okay I felt jealous before." Now Finn was on his side, his eyes flashing blue. " Really?" Kylo whispered a soft yeah.

" Why were you jealous?"

" Promise not to laugh? *sigh* I was jealous of you and Rey..."

Finn chuckled and quickly covered his mouth as his eyes flashed blue yet again. " You promised not to laugh!" He pointed at the android not too serious in his tone. " You didn't **_let_** me promise." Kylo placed his finger down, _guess I didn't._ " Me and Rey are friends not partners." Finn said making Kylo sigh in relief.

" I'm glad, By the way my parents said sorry. Want to see them again tomorrow morning?"

" I'm make sure to tell them apology is accepted. Also it be nice to not cook not that I don't mind Rey eating it's a great compliment to my skill."

" It is isn't it? Oh and Finn."

" Hm?"

" Let's not mention this to Rey."

" I must be a pretty good wing-man so good I cause you two to be jealous for each other!"

Kylo and Finn got up seeing Rey sitting by the doorway eating bowl of cereal. " How long you been there?" Kylo asked arching his eyebrow. " Long enough that you two are cute together. Maybe I should be the one jealous." She said slurping from her spoon. " You're jealous too?" Finn asked not understanding sarcasm just yet it seems.

" Nope!" 

" Okay so why were you really easedropping on us?"

" I know I said I make dinner but then I realize I didn't know how to cook."

" What were you trying to cook?"

"....noddles....."

" Oh that's easy. You had water and set the stove on medium heat and-"

" Yeah I don't want to burn you house making all of us homeless. Can you teach me?"

" I love to! You'll help me right Ben-or do you prefer Kylo?"

" Yeah why you change your name?"

"....Not because I was going through a phase or anything.....but you can call me Ben I guess, Finn."

" Can I call you Ben?"

" Sure Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn learning so much look at him go  
> Oh and if you havem't caught on with Finn's eyes:  
> Blue= surprised, confusion, or just deep thought  
> Pink= love/lust  
> Red= Anger
> 
> Consider this vol 1 of this fic  
> I'm gonna take break from this fic and work on other fics  
> Thanks for reading ^-^


	12. Time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and title is exactly what it means lol
> 
> Also it's very short but it'll be longer promise

" Rey you're gonna be late for work!"

" I'm coming!"

" And Finn, it's a car-shop not a desk job."

" Yes but isn't the term dress to impress needed?"

" Yes for the interview which she got. Besides do you really want your hard work to be covered in motor oil?"

"....I see you're point."

" It's fine I got my own outfit anyway!"

Rey spun around showing over her jean overalls with her pineapple pattern shirt underneath. " I'm gonna fix me some cars see you two later!" Rey rushed out before two can say goodbye. " She forgot her lunch." Kylo chuckled kissing Finn's head. " Pretty sure I saw her make a mayo and banana sandwich." Finn frowned in disgust, despite not being required to it, the combination was _not_ appealing at all. " Kylo that's exactly why I packed her lunch. It even has fruit and sandwich is on wheat bread." Kylo took the neatly wrapped lunched box now being his lunch. He took it to his now expanded work desk. Due to the progress of their work sending products, the company gave all workers a bonus in their pay. With the money from work (and his parents), Kylo and Finn moved into a bigger house. There was an extra room for Rey to call her own. Finn got his old room back too but the android did preferred sharing room with Kylo. 

" What's work load today?"

" It's your turn to do the laundry. Also Mrs.Leia said to call her about shopping for Mr.Han's birthday present."

" I meant product work, Finn."

" I hadn't gotten to that yet."

Kylo playfully rolled his eyes. " I'm sorry please continue." Finn smiled and kept on with his list aka chores to be done, Kylo's chores anyway. Once finally done, the actual work load was surprisingly rather light. " Odd. We had 14 products but now it's cut to 8." _That is odd._ " Might be glitch. 8 is still good plus we'll have time with each other.." Finn nodded not catching what Kylo meant. The android was still working on what _dropping_ hints was.

" You take 4 and I take 4 then we can hang out afterwards."

" Can we go to the pet store."

" Thinking of getting a pet?"

"....I don't know..."

Kylo laughed starting on his work. A pet would be a nice addition, but it'll need more thought. Once work was done and Kylo checked on Rey see how she was doing, two were ready to head out.

" Hi are you Kylo Ren?"

Kylo looked seeing a man wearing First Order pin on his shirt holding a toolbox. " Is this you're android, FN-2817?" The man next to him was taller and more pale with ginger combed back hair. " Yes, and yes. I'm sorry can I help you with something?" Kylo asked not even aware he's in front of Finn shielding him.

" Hi I'm Poe. Poe Dameron. And this here is my partner, Hux."

" Correction, it's ABY-035, We're here for a surprise inspection on both you and the android."

_shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters and it's Poe and android Hux :D


	13. Inspection

Finn was _calm._ An inspection was bound to happen sooner or later. Finn looked at Kylo who was starting to sweat. _Why are you nervous? This should be normal._ " So. Who's first?" Poe asked tapping his tablet. Before Kylo could reply, Hux interjected. " Start with FN-2187. You'll gather all information from him. We still have 5 more work stations to evaluate." Poe flashed Kylo a smile which meant _something_ but Finn wasn't sure _what._

" Sorry Hux loves sticky to his schedule. Anyway. Can you state your name."

" FN-2187, sir."

" Very good-"

" But I also go by Finn..."

Poe looked at Finn and Hux eyes flashed blue. " Finn? You choose that or Kylo." Finn smiled remembering that moment. " Kylo of course." Poe pulled out a pen writing something along the tablet. " Tell me Finn, what do you do after work?" There was so much he did but only needed just a few. " Usually after work, me and Kylo will _hang out_ together. If not that I usually cook or read about space afterwards." Poe chuckle writing more.

" Guess that explains why it smells so good in here. Tell me what you make this morning?"

" Oh banana crepes with turkey bacon. Kylo liked it, he always likes my cooking. Rey says I need to _go crazy_ sometimes."

" Rey?"

" She's my friend, just like Kylo."

" Well that's nice. You three seems have nice friendship. Hux and I are friends too."

" We are co-workers. Nothing more or less."

Poe rolled his eyes, " Anyway this was quick so, thank you Finn. Now Kylo can I speak with you in private. Finn, Hux you two hang tight here." Poe tapped Kylo's shoulder and two followed went outside. _Hope it's nothing bad._ Finn looked at Hux who was scowling at him. " You're not a normal android." Finn frowned, he knew he wasn't but still hurt hearing that, an android like him at that. " You're productivity may be good but if you keep this... _free-thinking_ up you'll be disposed of. De-skinned and reprogrammed if you're not too far gone." Hux said with bitterness in his voice. Finn's eyes flashed a pale blue. _Would that have happened if I..._

" If you care about your safety as an android. I stop all this human nonsense. We're not created to experience such things let alone enjoy it. We're to serve the First Order and ONLY them. You may work with Kylo but he's your mere co-worker....he wouldn't have much power if a decision is made about you...it be pointless for him to defend someone like you...or us..."

Finn clenched his hands feeling _upset_. Kylo loved him he never let anyone hurt him. He wouldn't let anyone pull him from Kylo. How dare Hux say such mean things. ~~_Maybe I should tell Poe **you're** __the one not functioning properly. See how it feels be to be wiped away._~~ " You're mistaken." Hux's eyes flashed blue taken aback. 

" I beg your pardon?"

" I know I'm different but I'm not broken either. **Maybe as an android you should keep your mouth shut.** " Finn stormed off and Hux flinched at sound of a door slamming. " Hey Hux we're good, Off to next place." Hux got up still shaken by Finn's words. " Where's Finn?" The android said pointed aimlessly at a door and left the house. Kylo shrugged waving the two goodbye.

***

_" So can I be honest with ya-"_

_" There's nothing wrong with him! If you have concerns blame them on me and not him. D-don't take him away....please."_

_" *chuckles* So you do love him? Relax Mr.Ren, or is Kylo fine? Anyway. This inspection think that it never happen. Only complaint you had was that he's too literal but most androids are it's common."_

_"...."_

_" Oh come man don't look too happy."_

_" Why are you doing this?"_

_"....Why not? Listen you two work great, customers are happy which means FO is happy. Take care of each other. Oh and don't forget to do survey on us!"_

Poe smiled getting in the car turning it on. Hux got in fastening his seat-belt. Usually he say for Poe to do the same but the android was silent. " Hux? _Hugs_?" Hux made a face making Poe laugh, " There he is! Thought you short circuit for a second buddy." Hux pouted folding his arms. " I'm not. What do you plan to do with him?" Poe hummed driving off.

" Nothing."

" Do nothing???"

" Yes."

" Poe you'll get fired!"

" Hux-"

" I'll get transferred to someone else!"

" Hux will you-"

" They'll treat me awful like that last one!"

Poe slammed on the breaks putting car in park. Hux was still rambling not even agreeing with car behind honking at them. Poe pulled the android into a hug. " Hugs relax. I'm not gonna get fired and if I am I'm making sure you come with me. It'll be fine, buddy. Trust me." Hux sighed hugging Poe back though briefly. 

" Alright. I trust your judgment."

" I owe you one Hugs. Come on 4 more stations and I'll knit me a sweater."

" 5 stations. Also I'm thinking blue with leaves on them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnlo and Gingerpilot. There's on more ship I'm adding but that comes later ;)
> 
> Also all androids are cinnamon rolls that don't understand themselves just yet but man do they love their hobbies.  
> Finn- cooking and anything related to space  
> Hux: knitting and planning for every single thing imaginable.


	14. Human or Android?

Kylo was relieved Poe wasn't going to turn in Finn. He couldn't bare to imagine **_what_** could happen to his friend. However, Finn wasn't in the living room which mean something happen but what? Kylo checked his room first but no Finn, meaning he was in his own bedroom. " Finn?" Kylo knocked and opened the door surprised it wasn't locked. Finn was at his desk starring at the plasma ball. 

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" If you had to choose...would you rather I been human or an android with no... _feelings_?"

 _The fuck did that android say to him._ Kylo sat next to Finn and stroked the android's hand softly. " I prefer you Finn. And no I won't choose. You're more than an android yet different from being human. It makes you special." Finn held Kylo's hand not saying anything. " It's silly to say but you make me feel human even though I'm not." Kylo felt his face heat up slightly. He squeezed Finn's hand slightly. " It's not silly, honestly Finn if it wasn't for you *chuckles* I still been the shut-in I once was." Finn hummed stroking his thumb over Kylo's knuckles. " I'm just afraid that one day I won't be _me_. And I won't know you again...Rey...or myself..." Finn's hand went stiff and cold. Kylo lifted it giving it a kiss to warm it up again. " I wouldn't let that happen. I'll fight anyone that disagrees." Finn giggle shaking his head.

" You really do that for me?"

" Hell yeah! I'll even have Rey cause an distraction. She'll fight for you too."

" I wonder who they be more scare of her or you. I think she's bit angrier especially when hungry."

Finn laughed and Kylo's heart fluttered, he loved seeing Finn happy. " Thank you, Ben. I feel better." Finn kissed Kylo's hand back as show of thanks. " Glad to help." Kylo got up kissing Finn's temple. His arm was tugged on lightly. " Yeah?" Finn's eyes were turning pink. " Yeah." Kylo said tilting his head. Kylo sat back down and shockingly Finn sat in his lap. " Y-yeah?" Finn's eyes turn a bright pink and his hands slowly went up Kylo's shirt. " You're heart rate is beating faster than usual..." Finn whispered moving his hips slightly to adjust himself. Kylo let out a soft moan. " It seems...you're also aroused yes?" Kylo nodded his hand placing his hands on Finn's thighs. " I-I guess-yeah~" Finn moved his hips loosely and hearing an android moan nearly sent Kylo over the edge.

" BOYS I'M HOME!"

The two looked at the door where Rey was standing, splattered with motor oil. " I broke a car today and guy was pretty mad about it so I say work was pretty good!" Rey grinned seeing her two holding each other in rather _lewd_ position. " Were you gonna have sex?" Finn's eyes were flickering blue rapidly and he walked out the room not saying a word. Kylo sighed throwing pillow on his face. " Not to be rude but do androids.... _you know_ -" Kylo through the other pillow at Rey who caught it giggling. 

_These two._

* * *

" Ah Mr. Dameron back from inspection."

" Yup. Everything is in order as usually."

" Very good. And how's ABY-035. Not giving you trouble correct? If so we can-"

" He's fine. Very good one. Keep me on schedule, right?"

" Correct."

" Good. So I'll assume there's no androids out of order?"

" No Ma'am. They have their quirks but still fulfill their purpose." 

" Anything else? Nothing _unusual_ from them?"

" No Ma'am, although one android, FEB-0223, they like collecting gems. Granted their co-worker collects plants so-"

" You know I had 3 androids turned in a re-programmed. I say three instead of 4."

" Why 4?"

" Good question ABY. One had to be scrapped completely. It was malfunctioning beyond re-programming or repair. Lot of money went into this. While I hate for such great resources go to waste can't have flaws. So again Mr. Dameron, I ask anything unusual?" 

" No. No Ma'am you can check the records too."

" Good! I expect the same from your surveys. Now if you excuse us."

" Us?"

" Yes me I like to talk with ABY-035 in private. Now go."

" Yes Ms. Phasma...I'll catch you later H-...you'll know where find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the drama bomb >:D


	15. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure the title is all you need for what's about happen

_ How do you feel Finn?” _

_ “ He looks adorable~” _

_ “ I can’t-I cant see!” _

_Finn felt soft lips on his own he wasn’t sure but he believed it was Kylo's. “ I never noticed but you’re skin is so soft.” Rey whispered and Finn felt light bite on his shoulder. “ Careful Rey.” Finn shivered feeling a tongue lick the small wound, “ He’s sensitive.” There was chuckling ringing on his right side. Finn gasped feeling hands on his thighs. “ Someone is excited~” Before he could react to the sudden touches between his leg. “ You’re getting better at kissing.” Kylo whispered peppering kisses over Finn’s face._

_“ K-Kylo!”_

_ “ Yes?” _

_ “ I need,,,” _

_ “ Need what? Do you want Ben?” _

_ “ Yes.” _

_ “ How badly you want me?” _

_ “ V-very badly-“ _

_ “ So cute~” _

_ “ Very cute. Finn do me a favor.” _

_ “ Anything! J-just- I want-“ _

_ “ Shhh it’s okay. Just wake up for me~” _

Finn’s eyes snapped opened and he looked seeing Kylo facing him looking rather pink. “ Did I wake you up?” Kylo said nothing as if his words were trapped in his mouth. “ Oh...I’m sorry...how much you hear?” Kylo turned even pinker than before. “ I...actually felt you...rubbing against me.” Finn’s looked away feeling embarrassed. “ I couldn’t help it,b-but you and Rey were touching me...it felt good. I’m sorry.” Kylo chuckled kissing Finn’s nose.   
  
“ No need to apologize, having... _those_ kinds of dreams. Just means you really like that person....so you like Rey too?”

Finn hummed, he liked her of course but he loved Kylo more. “ Yes...not as much as I like you.” Kylo mumbled something and smiled. ” Did you need help with _that_?” Finn’s eyes were turning pink- or were they always pink. He nodded his head avoiding Kylo’s gaze.

“ We can do it together. If you want.” Finn scooted closer to where both their noses were almost touching. Finn’s hands timidly went towards Kylo’s hand before it was grabbed softly. “ Finn, yes or no?” Finn pouted wanting to touch and be touched by Kylo. “ Yes!....please?” Kylo took Finn’s hand and began licking between the fingers. A noise escaped Finn that he couldn’t explain but he liked it either way. Wants his fingers were good and wet, Kylo finally guided his hand inside his pants. “ It’s-huge!” Finn gasped and Kylo chuckled. “ You’re not bad yourself and thanks~” Kylo replies back already stroking Finn tenderly. “ Doing great-do it little faster.” Kylo panted licking Finn’s lip teasingly. Finn quicken his pace. Kylo grunted rubbing his hand over Finn’s tip.

“ aH B-Ben!”

” You’re doing great. So fucking great~”

Finn loves the praise he was getting. Kylo began stroking them together and instinctively Finn couldn’t help but thrust his hips. “ D-do that again-god you’re amazing~~” Kylo moaned kissing Finn. The android, happy with the praise kept going and kissed Kylo back. “ You close?” Kylo whispered, Finn moved his head on Kylo’s neck mewling. “ T-together okay? Can you do that for me? Be a good boy?” Finn moaned feeling sticky texture on his and Kylo’s hand.

” Oh-shit I’m sorry let me clean that up.”

“ No. Let me do it.”

” Finn you don’t-“

Finn took Kylo’s _messy_ hand and began licking each digit. Kylo nearly choked as the android sucked on each finger very very careful making sure it was clean. At last finger, Finn let go with a pop sound. He licked his lips and never tasted anything before. It’s was _strange,_ sweet yet tangy. Finn looked up seeing Kylo staring at the now spotless hand nearly awestruck.

” Kylo? Ben???”

” I-uh gotta take a shower! T-thank you!” 

Kylo jumped out of bed and rushed out the room to the nearest bedroom. Finn got up about to follow and saw Rey in hallway eating...looked like cereal and goldfish mixed with juice.

” Whats with him?”

” I’m not sure.”

” Two finally fucked?”

” W-what?”

” That’s a no then. If I had more friends beside you two I'd place a bet and probably lose.”

” Rey???”

” Anyway good for you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got finnreylo AND Finnlo :D  
> boys really did that lol  
> Anyway consider this calm before the storm 😈

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
